Beloved
by Taw2541
Summary: From Arrow 2.5 comic #23, Sara's next mission will take her away from Nyssa in more ways than one so their parting must and will be memorable.


**This is an expansion on the Arrow 2.5 comic #23, in which Sara and Nyssa fool around in bed before Sara goes to track down Malcolm.**

* * *

Nyssa was in her bed-chamber, she sitting on her chair reading "War and Peace", one of her favorite books due to her warrior upbringing. She was dressed only in a red velvet robe that had a dark hue to it and its length was just above her knees. As she was nearing the end of her read, she heard a knock on her chamber doors.

"Who is it," Nyssa asked although the pattern of the knock told her anyway.

"Ta-er al-Safar." Sara Lance, her beloved answered.

"Enter." Nyssa basically ordered. Walking in and shutting the door behind her, Sara was dressed for battle in the attire Nyssa presented to her in the League; clothes that would make her be known as "The Canary" in Starling City, the city of her birth. She noted to herself that Sara had a look that Nyssa grew to recognize whenever her beloved was sent on a mission, "excitement" for where she was to be sent to someplace new but also "dread" for what she might have to do while she was gone.

"Sorry if I was interrupting you," Sara said as she lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Not at all," Nyssa replied as she put her book down.

"I've got my orders," Sara said.

"Where is Merlyn located," Nyssa asked knowing that her beloved is to capture or kill the violator, alone.

"Our sources say he was spotted in Starling," Sara answered.

"How fortunate, for you to see your family once more. When do you depart?" Nyssa asked though she knew the answer.

"At first light," Sara said.

Getting out of her chair, Nyssa looked at Sara intently. "Then let's not waste any time, beloved." She said and immediately took Sara into her mouth, their lips moving against each other like a dance. With each kiss filled with aggressive desire, Nyssa reflected on what had become a ritual of sorts for her and Sara. Whenever her father had sent one of them on a mission to carry out his will, the two if possible would spend time in bed together if they didn't have to leave immediately. This ritual of there's was as unspoken as it was frequent, as they never knew if their next mission might be their last. As Nyssa was enjoying the taste of Sara's lips and the tip of her tongue on her own, she had to face the truth that her concern for Sara going after Merlyn was growing with each passing day.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Nyssa returned to pleasing her beloved. Her lips finally parted Sara's, slowly going down her neckline. Removing her jacket, Nyssa shifted her attention to Sara's right shoulder, nibbling it just a little while feeling Sara's hands moving across her back. As much as Nyssa wanted to remove Sara's corset, she wanted to play with her breasts while she was still in it. The size of a woman's breasts was never a concern to her but she did notice how particularly large and excellent Sara's cleavage looked in that corset. As she went back to Sara's lips, Nyssa began to grope Sara's breasts as she started squeezing them gently but firmly repeating the act several times before dragging her mouth their as well. Because of the corset, Sara's breasts were particularly sensitive at the moment as Nyssa used her lips and her tongue around them; Sara particularly enjoyed it when Nyssa pushed them together and began lick.

Having enough teasing, Sara gently shoved Nyssa away and sat on her bed. With as much speed as possible, she removed her corset exposing her breasts, then began unbuckling her belt to get her leather pants off while using her feet to remove her combat boots; once they came off along with the socks so did the pants. She had no need to remove her underwear because she didn't wear any as she knew this "conversation" with Nyssa was going to happen tonight. The anticipation building, Sara provocatively opened her legs up for Nyssa, as the daughter of the demon finally disrobed. Getting on the bed and between Sara's legs, the two gazed and touched each other's figures; both of them firm, muscular, well-endowed, and beautiful. The moment of staring had passed, once Nyssa clasped Sara's face and the two fell flat on the bed.

While deeply kissing each other, Sara could feel Nyssa moving her womanhood against Sara's right thigh. Sara recalled how she embarrassingly asked Nyssa if scissoring was actually a thing women do with each other when they have sex together. Nyssa told her it depends on the partner but for Nyssa, scissoring was mostly about arousal which is what Nyssa was doing to herself as she was rubbing back and forth against Sara. As Nyssa scissored harder into Sara delivering a kiss to her lover in between her motions, Sara could feel Nyssa's pussy getting wet. Wanting to take charge, Sara flipped Nyssa over on her back and parting her lips, delivered a trail of kisses down her body until she reached her chest.

Nyssa's breasts were a marvel, while Sara was comfortable with her perky B-Cups; there were times she was envious of Nyssa's well endowed Cs'. She began to slowly kiss and suck around the nipples, she wasn't going to go for them just yet. Once she saw them erect, Sara placed her mouth on one moving her tongue slowly as she flicked it back and forth while her slowing massaging the other with her hand, as she repeated this act with Nyssa's other tit she noticed the exotic beauty arching her back in pleasure. Sara felt Nyssa's hands going throw her hair as Sara turned her attention to her toned stomach; with every kiss, every lick, Sara soon reached Nyssa's crotch and that's were her real work began.

She began by using her lips and tongue on the outside of her pussy, moving counter-clockwise being careful not to touch anything sensitive just yet. After going around her one more time, Sara licked Nyssa from the bottom of her vagina to the top of her clitoris; delivering one kiss after another to the area. She felt Nyssa's fingers in her hair again as she began using her tongue on her clit, at first she used it up and down but then moving it in a circular motion causing Nyssa to grip her hair tighter at the feeling of Sara's rotating tongue. Seeing her opportunity, Sara moved her hands back to Nyssa's breasts; Nyssa always loved it when Sara stroked her breasts when blowing her. As she firmly squeezed her lover's breasts, Sara felt Nyssa's hands push her head deeper into herself as if she was trying to bury Sara into her vagina; this only intensified Nyssa's pleasure.

"Sara ... Sara!" Nyssa moaned during the pauses and briefly reflecting on how good Sara became at this, she had taught her beloved well.

Sara rotated her tongue faster and faster while simultaneously fondling Nyssa's chest. Needing to catch her breath, she parted her lips from her partner's lower lips but as she was breathing she made sure her warm breath hit her clit then shifted her blowing, letting the cool air from her lungs hopefully send a small shiver throughout Nyssa's alluring body. Switching between cool and warm breathes to her clit, Sara then dug her mouth into the Heir to the Demon twisting her tongue around while also switch to a jabbing motion. She also squeezed her love's breast as hard possible particularly squeezing her nipples between her fingers, as she moved her mouth faster and faster until finally.

"Argh, Argh, Argh." Nyssa moaned in a cry that first sounded like she was in pain but later came from pure exhaustion. Sara removed herself from Nyssa's vagina and crawled up to the gorgeous face of the woman she loves, entwining their bodies together; Sara stared at Nyssa catching her breath as she also felt her rubbing Sara's thigh.

Once Nyssa caught her breath, she turned to Sara to look at her and once more felt hunger and desire for her. Getting on top of her lover, their lips locked in passionate fury again. Nyssa's hands wrapped around Sara's back, lifting her up she then laid her down on a pile of pillows. Eventually, moving down Sara's neckline she came to her breasts and began to suck on her nipples; Sara's were slightly larger normal and exhaled as she felt the movement of Nyssa's mouth on them. Several minutes on Sara's chest, Nyssa turned her attention to her abs; Nyssa had trained as an assassin since childhood but as fit, as she was in her abdominal region, Sara's abs had far more definition than hers which she felt as her tongue descended down through them.

Nyssa began by kissing Sara's inner thigh, she moved a little quickly to Sara's lower lips but wanted to kiss her there as soon as possible. As begun doing so, Sara could feel Nyssa rolling her tongue as she did earlier with her; she shouldn't be surprised being with Nyssa she picked up a lot of her techniques for pleasing women. Continue her circular movements on Sara's clitoris, Nyssa steadied her momentum and took a quick look at her beloved, her neck leaning back at the joy she was receiving from not only Nyssa but herself as she was fondling one of her breasts while the other hand was tightly gripping the sheets of the bed. As Sara's moaning grew higher Nyssa knew her beloved was close to the edge, Nyssa positioned the pillows under Sara's back to give her a better angle for what Nyssa had in store for her.

Nyssa continued moving her tongue in a circular motion at a much faster rate, additionally, because of Sara's position, it made fondling her buttocks much easier; so round and muscular she thought it is. Sara always loved it when someone played with her ass, especially during oral sex. Sara was feeling ecstatic at the strokes of Nyssa's mouth and feeling her hands squeezing her bum. The moment was coming soon as Nyssa was working her mouth on Sara's clit with as much speed as could muster while at the same time spanking her rear end; gently at first then harder with a firm squeeze. Waves of pleasure went throughout her body, Sara soaked in every one of her actions until she reached it.

"Fuck ... yes ... yes ... oh, fuck yes!" Sara almost shouted out loud. Nyssa departed from her position and threw the pillows underneath Sara off the bed. Crawling up to Sara's face, Nyssa gave her a gentle kiss but then surprised her with the use of her fingers causing her to gasp.

Sara had only started to catch her breath but Nyssa wasn't finished with her just yet. Using her right index and middle fingers she inserted them into Sara, moving them back and forth Nyssa didn't even bother going slow as Sara was more than warmed up. Seeing Sara become louder from pleasure, Nyssa silenced her briefly with a kiss. Feeling her hot breath hitting her face, switching up her technique, Nyssa curled her fingers while still inside Sara and pulled back then straightened her fingers as moved forward again only to curl them as she pulled back again. Sara was feeling another orgasm coming, the way that Nyssa was using her fingers was simple but mind-blowing. Inside her walls, Sara felt as if a gentle fishing hook was pulling back against her hitting all of her right spots as Nyssa repeated the action again, again, and again. Sara felt her hands go to where Nyssa was pleasing her doing everything in her power not scream in euphoria; which she failed to do miserably as she came once again.

"Right there, Right there, oh ... oh ... oh, shit, shit." Sara cursed, she always had a vulgar mouth during sex, especially during great sex she thought to herself.

Needing a break, Nyssa collapsed on top of Sara, one of her hands clenching the sheets of the bed tightly and the other wrapped around her beloved's back while clenching her shoulder. While Sara's hands gripped Nyssa's back and hair in the aftermath of their pleasure, deepening their kiss with each second as the minutes passed they eventually spoke. "Let me talk to my father, Sara," Nyssa said finally breaking free from their kiss

"And say what?" Sara asked.

"That I will to Starling City in your place," Nyssa explained.

"You're sweet Nyssa," Sara said as she kissed her lover's chin before crawling out underneath Nyssa, covering herself with the red velvet sheets as stood from their bed. "But I can more than take care of myself."

"Sara," Nyssa replied her face full of concern.

"Okay, that is not the look of someone who thinks I can take of myself," Sara replied winced in annoyance. "I might even be insulted if it wasn't so unlike you to be worried."

"I know it is and I am almost ashamed of it," Nyssa said laying her arms on her knees.

"I sense a "but" coming." Sara speculated.

"But of late, I have been possessed of the most terrible fear. Of you confronting Malcolm Merlyn." Nyssa explained.

"I can handle Malcolm Merlyn," Sara said a little defensively.

"I know and yet … and yet I fear that once you go, it is the last time I will ever see you." Nyssa admitted.

"I've never thought you were the superstitious type," Sara said sitting on the bed once more dropping her covers.

"Neither did I," Nyssa replied.

"Nyssa you know how your father feels about me. I've seen how he disapproved of me ever since I first arrived here, he was probably glad when I left Nanda Parbat." Sara said

"As with most things, my father shows little signs of caring," Nyssa said acknowledging her father's cold nature.

"So what makes you think that he will reassign you, his daughter, and heir to my mission, just because you have a bad feeling?" Sara asked.

"Little to none, I just ... I just do not want you to part from my life yet Sara." Nyssa said.

"Neither do I. Nyssa, I'm sorry." Sara apologized placing her hand on Nyssa's cheek.

"For what?" Nyssa asked.

"For leaving you last year. I ... I didn't regret leaving the League and the killing behind, but I truly regretted leaving you. I even thought about asking you to leave with me, go somewhere else ... where at least we didn't have to kill people all the time." Sara admitted.

"It wouldn't have worked this ... this is the only life I've ever known, additionally both of us are not the what you Americans call the "domestic types"," Nyssa said with a sweet smile.

"No, we're not," Sara laughed at first before being serious. "Still, I'm sorry for not at least saying goodbye to you but we both know I'm not very good at them."

"Well if this is goodbye, it's far better than the last one," Nyssa recalled.

"The kind that my beloved, the first woman I've ever loved deserves," Sara said seductively. Before Nyssa respond Sara rushed her, taking lips again. Nyssa reflected that this was perhaps the first time Sara had called her "beloved" before, she had professed her love to her previously but until this night she had never said "beloved" before. Deciding not to make a big deal about such matters, Nyssa put such thoughts aside as she was too preoccupied with the sweetness of Sara's kiss and the tip of her tongue as their passionate night was too continue.

* * *

**Author's Notes: It kinda sucks that we've never seen a sex scene between Nyssa and Sara given how much they meant to each other, it would have been hot. Plus, I think both Caity Lotz and Katrina Law are very supportive of their characters as a couple, as read somewhere that Nyssa might even be Caity's favorite love interest for Sara.**

**This is my second sex story and the first girl-on-girl one that I wrote. I did research about lesbian sex acts as I wanted this to feel like a real love scene and not just some fantasy we guys have about what two sexy women do when getting it on with each other. Let me know how I did.**


End file.
